1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a trend toward high integration and micro-fabrication of a semiconductor device, technology for increasing capacitance of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device has been considered. Methods for increasing the capacitance within a limited area may include a method of using a high-k dielectric material in forming a dielectric film, a method of reducing a thickness of a dielectric film, a method of increasing the effective area of a lower electrode, or the like.